The Tune of Your Death
by living on
Summary: Which brings less heart ache: lying to your lover and slowly killing yourself; or, telling him the truth and dying for it? KisaIta SongFic- I Never Told You What I Do For a Living by: My Chemical Romance Warning! Death


The Tune of Your Death

Summary: Which brings less heart ache: lying to your lover and slowly killing yourself; or, telling him the truth and dying for it? KisaIta SongFic- I Never Told You What I Do For a Living by: My Chemical Romance Warning! Death

* * *

><p>It was a near silent buzz that woke Itachi up in the middle of the night. He groaned under his breath, to not awaken his lover, as he snatched the phone off of the top of the night stand and pulled himself out of the warmth of Kisame's arms. Hitting the green button with the tip of his thumb, he didn't even bother to glance at the caller Id- he knew it would read restricted in bold print. He placed the speaker to his ear and disappeared from the bedroom. "Speak to me." He muttered quietly as he flipped the lights on in the kitchen. The microwave's clock glowed in bright red numbers 3:26.<p>

The voice that responded was sweet and commanding and brought a grin to Itachi's normal flat lips.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked with a soft snort. "You wouldn't be so kind to do all that for me, now would you?" He teased the voice on the other line. His hands moved on autopilot, pouring left over coffee from yesterday into a tall mug. He placed the coffee in the microwave and hit a quick minute.

Sweetness full of scorn scolded Itachi, harshly.

Itachi's grin dropped and he pulled the microwave door; freezing the timer in glowing red numbers. "Just tell me the location and I'll see you in twenty, sweetheart." Itachi said roughly before taking a large gulp of lukewarm coffee.

The location was delivered, the voice returning to its original commanding tone and Itachi clicked the phone off without another word.

He sighed heavy and took a small sip of his coffee; to get his belongs, he was going to have to wake up Kisame… He stared into the mug and debated if he should just ignore the phone call and crawl back into his lover's arms.

The warm, sweet, kind, caring, loving arms of his lover.

Two seconds into the debate, Itachi shook his head roughly and downed the rest of his coffee. He could lie in Kisame's arms when he returned. He gently set the mug in the sink and headed back to the bedroom. Without hesitation he flipped on the light and avoided Kisame's eyes as they stared at him in curiosity.

"Going to the office, 'Tachi?" Kisame asked, laying on his side, the blanket still shifted downward from when Itachi had left.

Itachi nodded in response and walked to the closet to change into his suit. He came out moments later, adjusting his tie, to see that Kisame had already retrieved his suitcase from the chair that sat in the corner of the room. The older man held out the case to the younger without an emotion on his face.

Itachi's heart throbbed. He wanted to stay and kiss the cheeks of the man he loved; oh, how badly he wanted to tell him the truth. Just to let the man he loves know that what he was thinking was not what was happening.

However, he just reached for the case and said the same sentence he said the time before this one. "I'll be back before dawn." And he kissed Kisame's lips gently. "I love you, 'Same." _I love you so much. Please, forgive me._

Kisame nodded once, slowly, and said his own phrase that seemed to be on repeat, "I love you, too." His fingers traced the chin of his lover. "I wish you could stay here, 'Tachi." _I wish my love was enough for you._

Itachi kissed Kisame's forehead, lingering longer then he normally would, but he still pulled away and walked out of the small apartment that Kisame owned without glancing back.

And Kisame watched him go; the hurt in his chest aching, ruthlessly.

* * *

><p>The clock on the microwave was glowing in bright red numbers 5:37 when the front reopened and Itachi reentered the small apartment. And like all of the times before, Kisame was scrubbing the stove with a bleached cloth as Itachi dropped his suitcase on the couch. And like all of the times before, Kisame had no time to turn around and ask Itachi if everything was okay at the office before Itachi wrapped his arms strongly around Kisame's waist and began to kiss the back of Kisame's elbow.<p>

However, unlike all of the times before, Kisame did not scope Itachi up and take him back to the bedroom. He stood still until Itachi stopped.

"'Same?" The Uchiha questioned when he realized that his love was unresponsive, his arms still wrapped around Kisame.

The shark pulled free from Itachi's grasp and dropped the towel in the sink. "I love you, Itachi." Kisame began slowly as he turned around. The weasel's eyes were wide and his wrinkles seemed to increase. "I really do, but I'm tired of you leaving every other night to go… where ever the hell you are going."

Itachi frowned, his finger nails digging into the soft flesh of his own arms. "I told you I went to the office."

"Really?" Kisame growled angrily, "The office? Because, I called Konan and she told me that you were not at the office. Not tonight, not Monday and not anytime last week. So, care to tell me when you plan to break up with me or what his or her name is?"

Itachi stared blankly. "I love y-"

"Tell me the fucking truth, Itachi." Kisame snapped, "I'm not your lap dog."

Itachi's heart throbbed again and he glanced away from Kisame. "I have never thought of you as a dog, Kisame." He said softly, turning his head to Kisame; his eyes meeting with yellow. "I love you and that is the truth."

Kisame refused to break the eye contact; however, he still felt cheated. "Give me proof."

Within two steps Itachi had his hands around Kisame's neck and his legs wrapped around the other man's waist; his lips locked and his tongue stroking another. Kisame's arms wrapped around Itachi's body, which helped balance himself. "Kisame," Itachi whispered hotly as he pulled away, salvia clinging to the Uchiha's lips, "Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe."

Kisame blushed, it was unusual that Itachi would say something so _tempting_. "Promise me something, first." It was not a request, it was a demand.

Itachi nodded, his hands cupping the base of his lover's neck. "Anything." _Anything for you, 'Same_.

"Are you sure about that? I could ask you to shot yourself in the head." Kisame said lowly.

Pressing his forehead to the shark's, Itachi's eyes captured yellow as he whispered back, "If that is what will make you happy, 'Same, where do you want the hole?"

Kisame forced his lips onto Itachi's, knocking the Uchiha's head against the microwave. Itachi gasped and moaned, the aching in the back of his head momentarily blocking some of his senses. He wiggled his tongue, as if trying to reach deeper into his lover, before Kisame pulled away. With a whimper, Itachi crushed his hips against Kisame's stomach, making his desire recognized. Three seconds later, the bedroom door click shut.

* * *

><p>Itachi's hand wrapped around his phone as it continued to buzz and attempted to move out of the bed he shared with Kisame. However, Kisame's arms refused to fall free from Itachi body. Itachi turned to face his lover to find the yellow eyes watching him with disappointment. Flicking his eyes from his love to his phone and back again, Itachi found himself debating mentally with no one other then himself.<p>

Finally, he told Kisame softly, "I must answer."

"Then you can do it in front of me." Kisame told him evenly.

Itachi was about to dispute, when the shark interrupted, "Or, were you lying to me earlier?"

Itachi's expression immediately became pained. And he closed his eyes and pressed the green button on the phone, placing the device near his ear. Like every time before, Itachi quietly muttered, "Speak to me."

Except this time, Kisame lay beside Itachi and he pressed his ear to the device as well. Just in time to hear a sweet voice recite, "Hello, Itachi. I have a mission for you."

"Oh yeah?" Itachi said as he tried to pull away from Kisame. Unfortunately, Kisame was stronger and held his lover in place.

"Your target is Ryo Matoh. Age thirty-seven; orders are to assassinate after he is alone at the Grace Angel Charity Ball."

Itachi buried his head in Kisame's chest refusing to glance at the eyes of horror that were fixed on him.

"The best location for you to be in would be the seco-"

"Konan, I can't." Itachi said mournfully.

"E-excuse me? What do you mean you can't?" She hissed angrily. Something snapped on the other line. "You must! I have already accepted the payment."

"I… I…" Itachi tried to reason with the woman on the line.

Kisame gently kissed the top of Itachi's head. The weasel lifted his head out of his lover's chest and stared into a pair of scared yellow eyes. "Konan, I promised not to leave again."

"Not to leave?" Konan whispered, her voice was tight. "Itachi, please tell me Kisame is not hearing this."

Itachi cupped Kisame's cheek with his free hand, "It's better off this way."

"Oh… Itachi." So much sadness filled Konan's voice and the phone clicked off.

Itachi's fingers released the phone without caring that it laid beside his head. Both of his hands grabbed Kisame's shirt and he buried his head deep into the older man's chest. Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders and asked, "Why…?"

"I never told you what I do for a living? I swore never to speak of it unless I desired to die…" Itachi softly whispered.

Kisame shifted, squeezing Itachi, "They… will kill us both?"

Itachi nodded, rubbing his cheeks against Kisame's chest. "I'm so sorry, 'Same… I'm so sorry."

Kisame laughed bitterly and kissed the top of Itachi's head lovingly, "It's not your fault." He told him, "I should have believed you."

Itachi pulled his head back out of its hiding place and said, "I should have left you, then, you would still have the rest of your life to look forward to…"

Kisame shook his head, "I would have never let you leave. I love you, 'Tachi."

Itachi smiled softly, about to remind Kisame that he felt the same way, when he froze. His eyes glued on something behind Kisame. He could feel Kisame's pulse quicken underneath his finger tips. The shark moved to glance behind himself when the weasel's hands snatched the shark's chin. "No love." Itachi whispered, forcing Kisame to look at him. "It's so much better off this way."

Kisame swallowed and squeezed Itachi's shoulders. "I trust you."

"And I love you." Itachi told him gently, as he pressed his lips to Kisame's. He held the shark to himself and watched as his love closed his eyes. And he watched as a gun was raised to the back of Kisame's head. Unsteadily he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and squeezed his eyes close.

A cool metal was pressed to his skull.

And Kisame's tongue racked against his.

And Itachi's fingers yanked gently on Kisame's hair.

And Kisame nipped at Itac…

…_Never again and never again; they gave us two shots to the back of the head, and we're all dead now_…

* * *

><p>-End-<p>

Word length: 1,863

Date: 01/08/12


End file.
